Radio frequency (RF) power control in mobile terminals such as mobile telephones and the like may be implemented or augmented using a DC-DC converter, or switching power supply, to vary the voltage supplied to a power amplifier in the transmit chain of the mobile terminal in order to maintain high efficiency in the power amplifier. The costs associated with a state of the art switching power supply include input and output filter inductors, which can account for a large fraction of the total cost in the bill of materials. The application of this technology is further compounded by the physical size of the inductors, and the printed circuit board area that must be dedicated to the placement of the inductors. Accordingly, there remains a need for a low cost inductor requiring a minimum amount of area on the surface of the printed circuit board.